Is it worth the price?
by ForeverDelighted
Summary: Jinx and Kid Flash are married but Jinx refuses to give up her villainous ways. After attempting to rob a museum Kid Flash can no longer take it and lets her have her wish. But, will she be able to pay the price for her villainous ways?


The Price of Villainy

Summary: Jinx and Kid Flash are married but Jinx refuses to give up her villainous ways. After attempting to rob a museum Kid Flash can no longer take it and lets her have her wish. But, will she be able to pay the price for her villainous ways?

Inspired a good bit after I watched an episode of Young Justice. I don't want to spoil it for anyone so if you're curious to know what inspired me look at my author notes at the very bottom. If you don't want any slight spoilers don't look at the bottom (A/N). Reading this chapter shouldn't really spoil anything for you if you read it though as it was just one aspect that kinda of inspired it. Yeah, confusing I know, but do note that this is all an attempt to avoid any spoilers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any characters from the show. Nor do I own Young Justice or the episode which this was inspired from.

* * *

They say nothing comes for free in this world. And Jinx is about to find out that this saying is true…even for villains.

* * *

Chapter 1-Enough!

Jinx rubbed her wrists as Cyborg removed her hand cuffs. He moved away, leaving the cuffs on the table in front of the pink haired young women.

"Really Jinx, this is starting to get ridiculous" Robin snapped as he banged both hands down on the table in front of her.

Jinx let out a sigh and rested her head onto the palm of her hand while her elbow leaned on the table. "Spare me. Can we just get this over with? I know the drill and I know how for the next three hours all you're going to stand there and spout a whole lot of crap that I hear enough from Mr. High and mighty back home! Okay, I get it!"

"You get it so well that we're right back to where we started?" Raven said emotionlessly from the back of the room.

"Ugh. I'm a villain, what did you expect?" Jinx snapped. She was getting fed up with this routine. Couldn't they just accept who she was instead of trying to cram all this 'you can do better' nonsense down her throat!

"Better, is what we expected. Kid Flash believes in you" Robin gritted through is teeth, leaning in closer from across the table. "And now, I'm beginning to doubt his judgment call on you."

"Yeah Jinx, come on you really need to stop all this. If Kid Flash found out he'd be devastated. He really believes in you" Beast boy said gently from where he stood beside Raven.

Suddenly, Robin moved away from the table and headed towards the door. "It's a little too late for that Beast Boy; I've already called her husband. He'll be here in a few seconds after he finishes up with the bank robbery over in Star City"

_'No way! Dear god, tell me they haven't told him!'_

"What, He knows! You told him!" Jinx shrieked.

"How long did you really except to keep it a secret Jinx?"

"Ughh" Jinx let out a defeated mutter before slamming her head down onto the table. She really couldn't handle this.

"Villain Jinx. I fail to see why you continue to do acts of villains" Starfire asked as she tapped a finger off her chin in a thoughtful gesture.

"Yeah girl, you got everything you need. S'not like you need the money" Cyborg chipped in; thinking the exact same thing as his teammate.

Jinx mumbled something and the Titans found themselves leaning in closer to hear what the pink haired one had said.

"Eh, say again" Cyborg asked.

"I said" Jinx began as she inhaled a deep breath. "You wouldn't get it. I'm a villain, it's what I do!"

"And it's something you were supposed to stop" Kid Flash voice came from the doorway.

Jinx's head instinctively snapped up at the sound of his voice.

"Mind giving us a moment" he asked Robin.

Robin nodded and signalled with a nod of his head for the other Titans to follow.

Once the Titans filed out of the room only Jinx and Kid Flash were left behind.

The room fell into a silence seemed to drag on forever.

Jinx was first to break the silence. "Are you just going to stand there and give me the silent treatment?"

…

"Oh, come on you can't really be that surprised"

…

"Kid Flash"

…

"KID FLASH! Will you please answer me?"

…

"Oh for crying out loud fine!" Jinx snapped, pushing herself up from the chair allowing it to fall behind her and clatter to the ground. "You know what? I don't care if your angry. I don't care if you hate me or what the hell you think! You know why? Because I'm a villain and this is what villains do. We steal. We rob. We cause mayhem and destruction. It's what we do and you knew and agreed to that the day you said I do!"

"I never agreed with it Jinx. Ever. And you're not a villain and what's more you know that to" Kid Flash finally responded, his voice was quiet, serious, lacking of its usual silky smoothness.

"Yes I am! Why else did you think I tried to break into that museum?"

"Because even though you know you're good you refuse to accept it for whatever ludicrous reason you've come up with!"

In a blur Kid Flash was behind her. She swirled round only to find the speedsters arms at either side of her, his hands resting on the table top behind her, trapping her.

"You hate the fact that for the majority of your life you were so sure of yourself thinking that villainy was what you were born to do and now that you've discovered the truth you refuse to accept it and continue to be stubborn."

"Oh please, stop acting like you know everything Kid Flash because believe me you don't!" Jinx growled. She hated when he tried to act like he knew everything about her. That he understood her when clearly he didn't!

"I'm a villain! Always have been and always will be no matter what you may think or believe!" she continued; her eyes resting on his chest, refusing to look into his eyes.

"Is that why you tried to break into the museum? To prove to me that you're still a villain?"

Jinx remained silent. Still refusing to meet his gaze.

He gently lifted her chin with his fingers, softly forcing her to look into his blue eyes.

"Or where you trying to prove it to yourself?" he whispered, his lips a breath away from hers.

Jinx could feel her heart speeding up. No, she wouldn't let him win this round! "Why would I need to prove it to myself when I already know who I am!" she said indignantly, slapping away his hand in the process.

"No...You don't. You're unsure and that's why you continually force yourself to go on these villainous sprees" Kid Flash responded, each word stressed out but spoken softly.

Jinx fell silent again.

"Jinx. Your better than this...I know you are"

He just had to say her name like that didn't he? Saying it so softly and gently, making her feel like she was the most important precious person in the world…

NO! She couldn't let him get to her.

"Ugh! No you don't! You...you don't know or understand anything about…!"

The softness in his eyes quickly faded to be replaced with a hard glare as his eyes narrowed under his mask. "You?" he finished off for her. "Yes I do. I know and understand everything Jinx. And it's because of everything you are that I love you and it's because I love you that I married you."

"You married me and I warned you that this was going to happen! You knew I had no intentions of leaving my old ways of life so you have no right to try and tell me what side I should be on or how to live my life!"

Kid Flash was silent for a few moments, his eyes locked fiercely with Jinx. Neither backing down, refusing to be the first to break the standoff.

Finally, Kid Flash broke the silence.

"Your right. I don't have the right to tell you how to live your life" Kid Flash's voice was void of emotion; as he spoke he pulled away and began to walk around the table.

Jinx's eyes following him carefully as he lifted the handcuffs from the table. He toyed with them for a few seconds, as though toying with an idea that had just come to mind.

When he threw the cuffs on the table Jinx realized whatever idea he had been thinking of doing he was now planning on following through with. The determination in his eyes only served to confirm this.

"But you on the other hand" he continued in the same monotone, speaking to her as though she were a stranger. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"Eh, wait what?"

"You have the right to an attorney, if you do not have one the court will provide one for you" he drilled on.

Jinx felt her heart sink, he wasn't just speaking to her like a stranger; he was speaking to her like she was just a common criminal. A hindrance, a typical nuisance he had to put up, an irritating routine that he deal with every day.

Never, had he treated her like this before.

"Kid Flash what are you on about?" Jinx spluttered.

She didn't like this. She didn't like it in the slightest.

"I'm reading you your rights" he stated simply, folding his arms across his chest.

"Excuse me!"

The look he gave her twisted her heart in the most horrible way. He was looking at her like she was nothing. Just a common good for nothing criminal!

He'd never acted this way towards her; he was always telling her how she was better than this. He had always been sweet and charming, a knight in shining armor trying to steer her on the right path. A guardian angel trying to guide her, protect her.

Kid Flash suddenly slammed both hands down on the desk, startling Jinx. "I've had enough. You're going to jail and maybe then you'll be able to sort yourself out. Because clearly, nothing I say or do ever seems to get through to you."

He was actually sending her to jail! No, that wasn't how the routine went. It was supposed to be he'd ride in here on his horse and try to persuade her through sweet sugar coated words that she could do better, that she was above crime.

"What! You can't..."

"Actually yes...I can. Husband or no husband I'm a hero, a law enforcer and Jinx." He leaned across the table and starred her dead in the eye. "No one is above the law. You're going to jail and you're staying there until your six months are up."

So it was really happening. He was actually sending her to jail. He was giving up on her!

It was understandable though, of course he would get fed up trying to help her see the wrongs of her actions. Who wouldn't after so many years of trying only to constantly have all your efforts thrown back in your face?

But she couldn't help it. She was a villain and she didn't want to give up her way of life just because she loved him. If he loved her he would understand that this was her life and this was how she wanted to live it. She was bad luck…Bad luck just couldn't be on the same side as good. The term bad luck, kind of chose the side for itself, the word bad being in the term and all.

She looked up at Kid Flash; his eyes were staring at her intensely.

He stood before her dressed in his super hero outfit. A yellow and red spandex costume with a red lightning bolt striking across his chest. His identity was hidden behind his red mask that only allowed the vibrant blue of his eyes to be seen.

It was then Jinx realized that he wasn't her husband at that moment. He was a hero doing his duty, doing what he believed in. If she wanted to remain a villain then of course she should have expected this. Being a hero Kid Flash would obviously do what heroes did. Arrest the bad guys.

Their roles clashed.

Hero and villain.

Good and evil.

He was giving her her wish though, letting her be the villainous she wanted to be. But…he was also letting her know the price for it.

If she wants to be the villain, then she had to be ready for the consequences. For he was a hero and as a hero, he would do everything in his power to bring her to justice for her crimes.

Fine. This was what she wanted wasn't it? Though deep inside she couldn't help but feel a little hollow at the way her beloved was acting.

She shook her head at the thought. No, they weren't lovers at the current moment. Right now, they were enemies. Hero and villain; not husband and wife.

So, Kid Flash was going to send her to jail. Ha! As if a jail could hold her. Twenty four hours tops and she'd be able to break out of there without breaking a sweat.

"Do you really think I'll stay in there for 6 months?" she asked quietly, her own voice soft as she looked up from the tabletop to stare in his blue eyes.

"You will" Kid Flash said as he straightened up, lifting his hands from the table and dropping them to his side. He sounded sure of himself, a hint of his arrogant confidence shining through his cold exterior.

'Sure about that sweetie? What in Batman's cave makes you think I'll stay in that hell hole for six months?' Jinx thought to herself while raising an eye brow.

Turning, he headed to the door but just before he left he turned around and gave Jinx one last long look. "Or me and you...we're through."

With that he left. Leaving behind a bewildered Jinx who felt like the world had just been ripped out from under her.

* * *

(A/N) Okay so tell me what you think? This was kinda a spur of the moment idea that I started, in full honesty, out of boredom. Though now, after a few days of writing it, re-reading it and adding a few things I have admit I kinda like it more so than I thought I would. But anyways, tell me what you think, feel free to leave some tips, advice, or constructive criticism. (Though try to go easy on me please)

Also, this was inspired by the relationship between Red Arrow and Cheshire in an episode of Young Justice (Can't remember what episode and beware spoiler: it was the one where they were married) Just the idea of them being married and then she returns to being a villain and it kinda helped inspire this a little bit. Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice either.

I've already written chapter 2 and I'm currently working on chapter 3


End file.
